Truly Madly Deeply
by BlueRedemption
Summary: Naruto enrols into a female exclusive school, posing as a girl just to obtain more information on his crush Haruno Sakura. But everything he’s so carefully planned goes down the drain with the appearance of one dark haired bastard. SasuNaru. Shounenai. AU
1. Prologue

**AN** I'm a sappy romantic… inwardly. Lol. Shh. I also have an affinity for the SasuNaru pairing - cause it's not only obvious, it's also so cute XD (coughandcanoncough)

**Disclaimer**: I claim no rights to _Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto or the '_Truly Madly Deeply'_ song by Savage Garden.

**Summary**: Naruto enrols into a female-exclusive school, posing as a girl just to obtain more information on his crush Haruno Sakura. But everything he's so carefully planned goes down the drain with the unexpected appearance of one dark-haired bastard. SasuNaru. Shounen-ai. Alternated Universe (meaning no ninja stuff)

* * *

**Truly Madly Deeply**

_Prologue _

By BlueRedemption

* * *

Enthralling ebony depths caught and held mesmerizing azure eyes. 

_Found you._

The owner of the compelling onyx coloured orbs smoothly parted through the people dancing, making his way towards his evasive target in purposeful strides.

Dazzling sky blue eyes instantly narrowed as they assessed the boy that stopped directly in front of him, blocking his intended path. _Damn!_

A side smirk briefly crossed the handsome face of the pale, dark-haired youth in a rather taunting manner. He bowed gallantly and half rose, holding out his hand to the scowling blonde dressed in an exquisite flowing orange gown who, in turn, eyed him in blatant distaste. Overly dramatic sighs were heard from the formally attired girls present in the room - with the exception of the young 'lady' in front of him - from the actions of the sinfully attractive teenager.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance, my lady?" He asked pleasantly, his voice a silky baritone sound that one would describe as something that could easily send an average girl's heart racing. Only the sunny blonde could hear the light mocking tone that was hidden well beneath the suave, almost seductive voice.

Naruto glared angrily in response, sapphire blue eyes flashing in a dangerous manner as he clamped his jaw tightly to keep himself from snapping out a witty remark and simply looked to the side defiantly, ignoring the request. The dark-haired boy's smirk widened slightly as his enchanting onyx eyes that were framed in long lashes took note of the sudden stiffness in the blonde's posture as well as the rigidly balled fists. If those long lashes were on another male, it would've made them look rather feminine, but on Uchiha Sasuke, they only added to the boy's alluring charms.

"Now, now, Naru-_chan_, didn't we have a deal?" The raven-haired youth's ebony eyes seemed to dance in amusement as he lowered his voice to remind Naruto of his very ... 'delicate' position.

The word 'deal' immediately spurred the unrelenting boy into action.

Twitching, Naruto finally plastered a smile so stiff onto his face that anyone that saw it could tell it was fake without having to analyse it. "Why, I'd _love _to dance with you, Sasuke-kun!" His voice oozed with a sarcasm he didn't even bother to try and mask as he stood up. Grudgingly, he placed his hand onto the outstretched one of Sasuke's and allowed the taller boy to lead him to the dance floor, trying to ignore the jealous, irritated stares of most of the girls present.

_Shit._ Naruto thought darkly, _How the _hell _did I get myself into this mess?_ He questioned himself in annoyance as Sasuke placed a hand gently on his lower waist. Glowering, he shifted Sasuke's hand to sit higher. "Watch where you put your hand if you intend to keep it, you bastard." He hissed, itching to shove his fist into the handsome boy's face to ruin the good looks. The feel of the other boy's nose breaking beneath his knuckles would bring him satisfaction for years to come if he wasn't bound by the pact he had made with the pompous human incarnation of the devil that was currently smirking at him superiorly. Seriously, what a bastard!

"Ladies shouldn't talk like that." Sasuke reproved lightly as he took the lead in the waltz, face serene and devoid of expression.

"I'm not a lady." Naruto retorted without missing a beat, unhappily following the other's lead and growling as Sasuke spun and dipped him. The smirk that he cursed so much was back on the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke moved dangerously close to him, invading the normal dance space bubble, "You're right. You're not. But you _are_ posing as one. It wouldn't be good if your beloved Sakura-chan were to... say... find out the truth about you now, would it?" He whispered, his lips very lightly brushing against the sensitive skin of Naruto's ear.

To anyone that saw the scene, it looked like an intimate moment straight from a cheesy romantic movie, for they had no idea about the actual words that were being exchanged. It was all left to their imagination.

"I hate you." Naruto sneered as he 'accidentally' stepped on Sasuke's foot with the heel of his high-heeled shoe viciously.

* * *

Intrigued?

I'm sorry it's short, it's simply a prologue… a teaser/taster.

Write me a review, I'd like to see if you think it's worth continuing.


	2. Hate At First Sight

**AN **Thanks so much for the wonderful response!

**Disclaimer**: I claim no rights to _Naruto_ or the '_Truly Madly Deeply'_ song by Savage Garden.

**Warnings:  
**Alternated Universe. (ie. Forget whatever you know about the ninja world. This is happening my way...)  
Possible confusion. This chapter, unlike the prologue, is the beginning of the story. The prologue was simply a snippet of the middle.  
Slash  
Cross-dressing

**Summary**: Naruto enrols into a female-exclusive school, posing as a girl just to obtain more information on his crush Haruno Sakura. But everything he's carefully planned goes down the drain with the appearance of one dark-haired boy. SasuNaru. Shounen-ai. Alternated Universe.

* * *

**Truly Madly Deeply**  
_  
Chapter One__  
_Hate At First Sight

By BlueRedemption

* * *

The slim, sun-tanned blonde shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he set his oceanic-blue eyes in rapt attention to the dais at the front of the meeting hall. Teachers, and student council members rushed about, setting up and testing the microphones and sound equipment for the annual 'New School Year' assembly.

God, this school uniform was damn itchy. He had no idea how the other girls could stand it. Absentmindedly, he scratched irately at the top of his black knee-high stockings, unaware that he was hiking up his already short red, white and black chequered pleated skirt as he did so. Satisfied that the itch had lessened, he leisurely leaned back and tugged at the collar of his white shirt in order to loosen the patterned tie, which was the same material as the skirt, so that it wouldn't choke him. Unlike the other girls that sat around him with their complete uniform meticulously worn from the little red and black hair ribbons on the head, right down to the shiny black shoes on their feet, he refused to wear the school's formal black blazer. It would get far too hot and stuffy in the hall, so he left it hanging on the back of his chair. Did he mention that the school uniform for this blasted girl school was also damn expensive?

He made a slight face at the thought and he inattentively looped a silky lock of hair from his long blonde wig - which was styled in twin pigtails and held by the school's compulsory red and black ribbons - around his finger, examining it in palpable aversion. He must've been stark raving mad to actually come here to this prestigious private girl's high school just to find out more about Haruno Sakura.

Speaking of Sakura…

Glancing briefly at the object of his affection, who sat two rows behind him to the left, Naruto's mind was quick to change and he erased all doubts and concerns he had. No, his emerald-eyed goddess' affection was worth all this and even more.

The hushed and whispered conversations of the females around him suddenly paused for a moment when the double doors of the meeting hall opened up to admit more people. Instead of more schoolgirls like Naruto expected, he was astounded when primly dressed boys - led by several male teachers - entered the room in two perfectly straight lines. They walked down the aisle nonchalantly and then started filling up the left side of the meeting room in an orderly fashion, for the girls (and Naruto) of Kawakami Joshi Koukou already occupied the right side.

The girls around him huddled with their nearest neighbours and tittered with excitement and anticipation almost immediately. Someone nearby him squealed, "The boys are here!" Naruto _had_ to roll his eyes at that exclamation.

"What's going on?" Naruto decided to ask the girl on his left, who had hair so blonde it was almost a pasty white mixed with a very slight yellow. He thought that this school was exclusively for females! Was it going co-ed now? The female that he had spoken to turned to him in apparent surprise, her light cornflower blue eyes widening in an incredulous manner.

"You did _not _just ask me that." She paused for a moment to study him before her mouth made a small 'o' in realization, "Oh, wait, you're that new girl. Heh, sorry. I'm Yamanaka Ino." She introduced herself sheepishly, gingerly holding out her hand for Naruto to shake.

"Suzumaki Naru." Naruto rolled his fake name around in his tongue slightly to get used to it as he took her offered hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Maybe he really shouldn't have chosen a fake name that hit too close to his real one. It was far too late now, though. The damage was already done. His enrolment forms was already sitting in the office files, and his personal data already entered into the school system. Oh, well. It was highly unlikely that anyone would realize or even make a slight connection between Uzumaki Naruto and Suzumaki Naru... right? Well, he hoped not, anyway.

Ino gently swiped to the side a lock of her white-blonde hair to get it out of her eyes before turning her full attention back to the line of boys, "They're the students of our brother school, Ashira Danshi Koukou." She informed him, her pale eyes moving up and down, continuing to scan the lines as though looking for someone in particular. "They come here for social events, meetings and sometimes they join our classes. I hear that this year, our school and theirs are taking part in some sort of etiquette classes, so we're going to be seeing a lot more of them than usual."

He stiffened, and his eyebrow twitched slightly, "…Brother school?" He repeated blankly.

An amused smile was briefly thrown his way, as she mistook his repetition as a question, "All same-sex schools have a brother or sister schools." She told him before she turned her attention back to the line on male students.

Mortified, Naruto started to curse himself in his mind. He couldn't believe it! Why didn't he even _think_ about the brother school of Kawakami? God, he was so _stupid_! Well … shit! Instead of dressing up as a girl, suffering through the torture of the hell-spawn uniforms and having to move into the girls' dorm tonight just to do undercover work on Sakura for about a year, he could've simply enrolled himself in the brother school and wooed Sakura the normal and easier way! Damn it all to hell! He glared down at his balled fists before his attention was diverted towards Ino, who had sat up in her seat. "Are you looking for someone? Maybe your boyfriend?" Naruto couldn't help voicing out the curiosity that piqued him as he forced his mind away from self-degradation.

A rosy-red flush slowly spread on his companion's pale cheeks, "No, he's not my boyfriend. Yet." She whispered the end part to herself, but Naruto had heard it.

He sweatdropped. "I see. Who is he?" He attempted to casually start a conversation, trying to mask his lack of attention at her expected answer. He was sure that she was simply going to list out the good points of the boy, how much she was in love with him, what sort of things they've done together… etcetera, etcetera. The usual boring stuff. But since he knew no one at the school yet, he knew that it would be a good idea to start making friends until he made his way to Sakura.

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke, he's gorgeous, smart, athletic, rich … everything and more than you could _possibly _want in a boyfriend!" Ino gushed hurriedly, just as the half-listening Naruto had predicted, "The only probably is that almost every girl here has set their greedy eyes on him as well." Her thin eyebrows drew together in a rather jealous scowl, "Especially Haruno Sakura, my rival."

Upon hearing Sakura's name, he immediately tuned his undivided towards Ino and decided to actually listen to what she was saying. "Haruno Sakura?" He parroted, acting oblivious.

"Yeah, she's my main rival for Sasuke-kun's heart. But, she's also my best friend." She giggled, "It's a strange, twisted friendship, but it's a solid one. Well, until I get Sasuke, that is. I'm sure she wouldn't be too happy when I do and I think that would no doubt affect our friendship."

Finally! His luck was turning out for the better! He could hardly believe the opportunity that God had graciously given him after his sufferings. He was sitting next to Sakura's best friend. It was simply perfect. All he had to do was get on Ino's good side, and then he'd be making friends with Sakura in no time! Then he would be out of this school, never to touch another article of women's clothing for himself again. But it seemed that a new problem had introduced itself, leaving a big boulder in the way of his path to Sakura's heart. And it seemed that problem was this … Uchiha Sasuke, whoever the hell he is. It seemed his crush liked him. A lot. Naruto grimaced. He'd have to do something about him.

His train of thoughts and schemes were suddenly interrupted by Ino. "You'd better not fall for him, too!" She threatened him, pointing an accusing finger to emphasize her statement.

Naruto rolled his eyes in exasperation, a sigh escaping his lips. Chances of that ever happening: zilch. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Not only can I guarantee you and I have _completely_ different tastes, but I assure you that I've already got my heart set on someone." He promised her, his eyes softening as he thought of Sakura.

Hearing those words, Ino suddenly felt relief flow through her; after all, it was one less new rival to worry about. Because the golden-haired female sounded so sincere about her liking someone else already, she was sure that even if Naru met Sasuke, she wouldn't go after him like all the other girls – even those with boyfriends - did. She was rather glad of this outcome, because Naru seemed like a really good person, and she would've hated to make a rival out of her just because of Sasuke. Ino knew of so many good friendships between other girls that had been broken because of handsome teenager. She grinned, it seems like she'd found another potential best friend. "Naru-chan, I think we're going to get on just fine!"

"Hehe, I sure hope so!" Naruto beamed back at her with much enthusiasm.

A girl several rows in front of him squealed suddenly, "Omigosh… there he is. Uchiha Sasuke!"

To Naruto, it felt as though every single girl in the room had suddenly turned their head to look to the left in synchronization, as though the pale, raven-haired boy at the end of the double line was some sort of prince that deserved complete reverence and respect.

Like all the other boys from his school, Uchiha Sasuke was neatly attired in his Ashira uniform that consisted of a formal white business shirt with a pristine dark cobalt-blue tie that had a white trimming at the end; nicely ironed to the point of perfection black pants and impeccably polished black shoes. To complete his immaculate clothing, he wore the smart dark-blue blazer with white trimmed cuffs and collar that proudly bore the Ashira school insignia on the left breast pocket. He walked leisurely along the path with his hands in his pockets; a bored look on his handsome, well-defined face, not even paying the slightest bit of attention to the girls that unmistakably admired him.

Naruto immediately knew he disliked – no, make that _hated_ – Uchiha Sasuke, with indescribable passion ever since he had laid his eyes on him. No, he wasn't bias to his loathing for the other boy just because his crush liked this prissy boy so much. Of course, he wasn't! He despised the other boy because of the fact that he just had this distinct feeling that there would be trouble abound ever since the dark-haired girl-magnet had taken a step onto the red-carpeted aisle of the meeting hall along with the rest of his male year-mates. Naruto could practically _feel _the bad vibes that he got from the striking boy deep in his gut. You could say it was his instincts; and Naruto trusted his instincts.

His abhorrence to the other was fuelled by the way that the Uchiha carried himself so conceitedly, as if knowing that he had almost captured every girls' heart without trouble and he was enjoying their attention, but being the smug person he was, pretended not to notice it. The stuck-up boy was highly likely to be a complete jackass, and Naruto could confidently bet every single cent of what little money he had on that without even worrying about losing a penny at all. He sat there, glowering at the other boy in disdain.

As if feeling his heated glare by using some sort of strange psychic power, Sasuke raised his head slightly and his ebony gaze met Naruto's narrowed ones squarely. Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow in slight question before a smug smirk appeared on his indifferent face tauntingly as he inclined his head slightly Naruto's way, almost as if to acknowledge him somehow. Naruto blanched, and finally stuck his tongue out childishly before turning back around to blatantly ignore the other.

"Eeek! Sasuke-kun smiled at me!" A girl behind him squealed, high on euphoria.

"No, he didn't! He smiled at _me_!" Another one refuted somewhere behind him.

Yes, there no longer was any doubt about it.

He loathed Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Please review if you appreciate my work.

Constructive criticism is encouraged to improve my skills.


	3. Suzumaki Naru, Yatto Kita!

**AN** Thanks for the encouraging reviews! They chase off my writers' blocks.

**Disclaimers apply.**

**Warnings: **  
AU  
Slash  
Language  
OOC may occur, but attempts have been made to make it minimal.  
Cross-dressing. Teehee.

**Summary**: Naruto enrols into a female-exclusive school, posing as a girl just to obtain more information on his crush Haruno Sakura. But everything he's carefully planned goes down the drain with the appearance of one dark-haired boy. SasuNaru. Shounen-ai. Alternated Universe.

* * *

**Truly Madly Deeply**

_Chapter Two_  
スズマキ ナル，やっと来た！  
Suzumaki Naru has finally arrived!

By BlueRedemption

* * *

Radiant sunbeams of the afternoon bounced off long blonde hair, while the wind's invisible fingers lovingly caressed the loose, delicate locks.

The gentle rush of the spring wind tugged playfully at the thin, soft fabric of the plain yellow sundress of a figure, who gazed worriedly up at the impressive campus that seemed to stretch far into the distance. Elegant, long tanned fingers that held onto the brim of the straw sunhat curled slightly to keep it in place as the breeze teasingly shifted it slightly. Soft pink lips parted in a soft mumble, the whispered words hardly carried over the faint hum of the zephyr. "_I can do this…_"

The troubled azure eyes suddenly turned sharp, raw determination burning brightly within their depths. "For Sakura-chan's love, I _have _to do this!" The boy in the thin dress declared aloud, releasing the hat and pumping a fist into the air dramatically.

And with that unwavering, resolute announcement, Uzumaki Naruto - male, fifteen-years-old, and current cross dresser - took one shaky step into the forbidden world of …

The female's dormitory.

He swallowed and cautiously took another, glancing around furtively like a suspicious animal. _So far, so good…_

He clenched the handle of the travel bag that was rolling meekly behind him.

This was it.

All or nothing.

His gamble between life and death!

No, he honestly wasn't just exaggerating about it being life and death. If he were discovered to be a boy as soon as he stepped through those doors, the chaos it would cause would be unfathomable! He could almost see the newspaper headlines and the responses of the people that knew him…

**'_Perverted Boy, Caught in Kawakami Joushi Koukou's Female Dormitory!'_**

"_I'm so disappointed in you, Naruto! You turned out just like your good-for-nothing uncle!" A large-chested woman would scold angrily, destroying the desk with one fist._

_Two big thumbs up would given to him by a nose bleeding old man. "Ahahaha! Now you can help me write my new Icha-Icha series!" _

"_I hate you, Naruto! I hate you! You're the worst!" Accusing green eyes would glare at him in disgust…_

"_Nooooooo_!" Naruto shouted out loud, dropping his bag as he clutched his head with both hands in horror, his imagination deciding to run wild.

"Um... What are you doing?" A curious, melodic voice piped up behind him.

Startled, Naruto let out a sharp yell of surprise and spun around so quickly that he nearly lost his footing. His throat tightened and he blushed to the roots of his hair as he stumbled back, unable to look away from amused, glittering emerald eyes that peered up at him with interest. "S… Ah… Uhh… I-I-I-I…" Naruto choked out, his ears reddening. _Say something. Anything!_ "Uhhhh…"

Her lips twitched at the sides, attempting to stop the smile that threatened to blossom, "Are you okay?" She asked, pretending not to notice his uncomprehensive stuttering.

"F-fine!" Naruto let out a laugh, before realizing that he sounded too much like a boy and hastily kicked the pitch up several notches. It ended up sounding like a psychotic madman's laugh instead. _Great, now she thinks you're mental. _He thought bleakly.

A sweatdrop appeared on the side of the girl's face, "My name is Haruno Sakura. You're a new face, so I thought I'd introduce myself to you! It's always nice to make a few friends when you're still getting settled." Sakura smiled sweetly and Naruto felt as though his heart had just stopped. She held out her hand in greeting and blushing brightly, he reached for it shyly. He shakily gripped her offered hand in a light handshake. _Her hand is so soft and smooth…just like before… that time…_

"Is something wrong?"

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he flushed, hurriedly dropping her hand like it was hot coal, realizing the he had been holding it for a much longer time period than what was necessary. "Sorry! I just remembered something, that's all!"

The rose-haired girl tilted her head, "Hm, you're a funny girl." She commented lightly, the kind smile still in place.

"O-hohoho! Yes, a funny… girl… that's what I am!" A sweatdrop slowly slid down the back of his head.

Sakura giggled, "Well? Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Me? Uz…I-it's Suzumaki Naru." Naruto corrected his flustered slip of tongue just in time. This wasn't a good sign. He was finding it too hard to concentrate when he was around his crush. Damn, he really had it bad.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you, Suzumaki-chan! I hope we become really good friends!" Sakura chirped happily as she tucked a lock of rose-pink hair behind her ear.

Naruto inwardly swooned at his crush's smile and her cute actions. "Yeah." He agreed softly, bashfully tugging down the front of his sunhat to cover his reddening face. Oh man, oh man! What should he say now to stop this awkward silence that was slowly stretching...?

"Ara, ara! If it isn't Naru-chan! Isn't this a coincidence? It seems like we're destined to become best friends!" A familiar voice warmly commented, breaking the silence between the two and sparing Naruto.

Both Naruto and Sakura turned to the blonde girl that made her way to their side.

Sakura pointed a finger at the other girl, "Ahhh! Ino-pig! How do you know Suzumaki-chan? And how come you're so familiar with her?" She questioned, noting Ino's use of Naru's first name with the affectionate '-chan' suffix added to it.

Ino flicked her long, light blonde hair and stood poised with a hand on her hip. "It's obvious isn't it? She's my friend. You should stop scabbing other people's friends, big forehead girl." A wink was thrown at Naruto's direction, indicating that this was the way Ino and Sakura interacted on a daily basis and it wasn't anything serious or meant to be taken as offensive.

"Wha-? I don't steal friends! Naru-chan's my friend too! Right, Naru-chan?" Sakura declared, puffing up her cheeks.

Naruto didn't miss the fact that Sakura had also adopted Ino's nickname for him. "O-of course, Sakura-chan!"

"Mah, mah, Naru-chan, stop giving the big forehead girl false hope."

"You're so mean!" Sakura scowled and gently took Naruto's free arm, attempting to ignore the other girl. "Let's ignore her, Naru-chan. Right, then. Let's get you settled in the dormitory! I'll take you to the office!"

* * *

Naruto tossed and turned that night, pulling his blankets closer to him and shooting occasional panicked glances at his bedroom door, as though it would suddenly fly open and his roommates would barge in and somehow find out his real identity.

He couldn't believe it.

He really couldn't believe his bad luck...

-:-

_Sakura thanked the smiling receptionist and walked over to where Naruto and Ino were sitting patiently. She handed him a small silver key with a red tag on it, "Here's your dorm key. You're going to be in room seven of the Konoha building. That's one of the five buildings that make up the sleeping dormitories." She informed him. _

_Relief filled him as he accepted the key eagerly. It looked as though it was one room to each person. It sure made hiding his identity easier if he was alone in the dorm._

_"You'll be rooming with Hyuuga Hinata and Tsuchi Kin."_

_Wait. What-?_

-:-

"_There are five sleeping dormitory buildings. Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo and Iwa. In each dormitory, there's a common room, a kitchen, a large dining area in the first floor, and are also bathrooms on each floor." Ino explained to him as they walked through the campus, headed for the Konoha building._

_Naruto froze, "Wait, why would there be a need for bathrooms?" He asked._

_She shot him an odd look, obviously perplexed. "Because… they're necessities?" She answered slowly with a look of confusion, wondering if it was a trick question._

"_No, I mean, aren't there toilets and showers already inside the room?" He asked, anxiety unfurling and upsetting his stomach._

"_Nope, they're shared between the fifteen rooms of each dorm."_

_He felt sick all of a sudden. _

-:-

_Sakura popped her head into Naruto's new room after knocking. She found the blonde unpacking her belongings with a distressed look on her face. "Ne, ne, Naru-chan, you look like you need a bit of cheering up." She observed, wondering if it was a case of homesickness. When the sapphire blue orbs focused on her in inquisitiveness, she grinned and flopped onto the bed. "So, guess what? I have _awesome___ news! I found out that you're in my class! And - wait for it! _And_ Mitarashi-sensei said that we have to wake up early tomorrow because apparently we have a class trip to our first etiquette lesson in one of Tokyo's most beautiful hotels! We'll be with the Ashira boys with _Sasuke ___in it!" Sakura squealed, clapping her hands and standing to twirl on the spot in uncontained enthusiasm. _

_She stopped midway through her happy jig when she received no response from the blonde that stared blankly at her. Was it her imagination or was Naru-chan deflating like a balloon?_

"_You'd better get some sleep, Naru-chan, you look exhausted." Sakura frowned in concern as she studied Naruto's gloomy, tired-looking face._

No, you don't understand… these aren't from exhaustion…_ Naruto thought with a deep sigh, dragging a hand down his face. Sakura's presence wasn't making him feel as awesome as he thought it would in comparison to all the problems that now surfaced…_

-:-

Naruto was suddenly hit with the strangest urge to cry as he stared up at the ceiling, tracing the outline of what little moonlight managed to slither into his room with his alert, bloodshot eyes. He tossed a fleeting look at his digital clock on the bedside table. Red digits glared back at him the darkness. 2.43 in the morning…

He groaned.

Dear god, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Hey! Don't sit next to me! Sasuke-kun's going to sit there!" The red-haired girl exclaimed, moving to occupy both seats.

Naruto sweatdropped. He thought that the girl was already his friend. After all, she had been so friendly to him only a little while ago… Geez, girls were so damn _complicated_. With a sigh, he apologized tiredly and continued his way down the aisle, claiming two empty seats as his own.

The blonde sat next to the window, idly hoping that Sakura would sit next to him. But to his dismay, when the bubblegum pink-haired beauty simply threw him a smile as she got on the bus and sat in the seat before him instead.

"Anno, sa… Sakura-chan, why don't you sit next to me?" He offered meekly.

Sakura's strawberry-scented shampoo washed over him briefly as she shook her head, sending her pink locks flowing elegantly. "It's okay, Naru-chan, I'd love to, but I'm waiting for Sasuke-kun to sit next to me." She declined the offer of the disappointed blonde.

Naruto face faulted and clenched his hands in his lap, "Is everyone waiting for Uchiha to sit next to them? Is that the reason why they all occupy one half of the seat?" He asked dryly. _Ch, stupid Uchiha…! _Naruto felt an awful lot more agitated and snappish every time he heard that accursed name.

"Ne, Naru-chan, I still don't understand why you dislike him so much. How can anyone dislike a guy so perfect?" Sakura asked him, her eyebrow quirked in deep thought, as though such a thing was so hard to comprehend and accept.

"Hmph, people have different tastes." He pointed out wryly. _And he's not perfect; he's full of flaws!_ He snarled inwardly, folding is arms.

"Well, you're just strange then." Sakura teased with an easy-going smile.

Naruto melted at the sight of her warm smile, forgetting his tiredness momentarily. "I-I suppose so…" He agreed absent-mindedly, making her giggle.

"Ah! Sasuke's getting on the bus!" A squeal of excitement from near the front came from a brunette that Naruto hadn't met yet. Naruto felt damn cranky again.

Uchiha Sasuke stepped onto the bus, his hands in his pockets, assessing the occupants of the bus in a detached manner. Sharp intakes of breaths were taken by all of Naruto's classmates. The blue-eyed boy's eyes narrowed in distaste. Each of the girls eagerly scooted closer to the window in a silent invitation for Sasuke to sit beside them.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, this was the standard procedure in every joint activity with Ashira Danshi Koukou. In every class or bus trip, the Kawakami Joushi class that was supposedly 'lucky' enough to be paired with the Ashira Danshi class that had Sasuke in it would do this.

By 'this', it meant that the girls would claim two seats and occupy one side, leaving the one next to them empty in hopes that Sasuke would sit there. It happened so often that it became a standard norm that the boys of Ashira were made aware of, and to avoid being kicked off by an irate girl from the seat they randomly picked – because the girls had already 'claimed' the spot as 'Sasuke-kun's – they would make Sasuke choose a seat first.

Cool and calculating, Sasuke's coal-black eyes scanned the bus for the least dangerous girl to sit next to. He normally sat next to a shy girl called Hinata, since she had shown no interest in him, plus he wouldn't have to fend off an annoying female that tried to grope and cling onto him. Unable to spot the Hyuuga girl, he almost grimaced. _Damn… She isn't in the class. I have to sit next to one of _them.

Sasuke slowly started walking forward, attempting to stall a little, when his sharp gaze caught sight of a blonde, pigtailed girl. She was looking at him heatedly.

Not the 'I want you' heated kind he normally got, but the, 'I want to rip you to shreds!' look.

Sasuke decided to sit next to her.

A cold chill shot up his spine like a lightning bolt the moment he felt the raven-haired boy's eyes on him. Naruto immediately knew that the bastard had targeted the seat next him by the way his dark eyes briefly switched from Naruto to the empty seat. No fucking _way_ was he going to let the preppy boy sit next to him!

The raven-haired high schooler briefly racked his brain as he moved closer to her seat. He was sure that he'd seen her before, but… Wait. Could it be? Ah, the girl that had been glaring at him at the opening assembly as if he had stolen something precious from her. He smirked at her and her icy blue gaze narrowed even further.

As Sasuke closed in, Naruto hastily rotated his body and put his feet up on the seat, leaning his back against the window to keep balance. He crossed his arms and smiled rather evilly up at the surprise that flitted across the taller boy's eyes. _Haha, take that, jerk!_ Naruto mentally jeered, smirk widening. _Go sit somewhere else!_

The gorgeous boy stopped short next to the seat, looking pointedly at Naruto's slim stockinged legs, before clearing his throat. Naruto pretended not to have heard or noticed as he turned his head towards the front of the vehicle, pointedly ignoring all the stares that his actions were drawing.

The long-haired brunette boy behind Sasuke smirked in glee after getting over the initial shock that the blonde had outrightedly refused to let the Uchiha heir sit next to her. She had a spunky attitude, and he liked that. He made a mental note to ask her for her name when he had the chance. "Come on, Uchiha, why don't you take a seat? You're blocking the aisle." He ushered, wanting the scene to play out further. Hyuuga Neji basked in glory at the annoyed look that the prized student of Ashira threw him. Riling up the normally stoic boy was his favourite past time.

"Could you kindly move your legs so that I may take a seat?" Sasuke decided to use his suave and gentlemanly voice. This one never failed to work on a female that was either hesitant, or uncooperative to his orders. He mentally smirked when the blonde sighed deeply and slowly moved one of her legs. Victory.

"Hmm… How about… _No?_" She shifted slightly and crossed the leg that she had moved over the other one. She looked at him squarely in the eye and raised her eyebrows in a silent challenge.

Neji let out a huff of amusement behind the dark-haired boy. Sasuke's hand clenched. He refused to back down. He was about to ask again when a blushing pink-haired female sitting in front of the blonde shyly offered him the seat next to her. "Anno, Sasuke-kun, why don't you sit here?"

Sasuke was quick to decline, and Naruto was thankful that the bastard didn't take his crush's offer. Or else hell would break loose. "No, thanks. I'd like to sit here." He pointed at the spot where Naruto's legs comfortably rested.

"Why here, Uchiha-_sama_?" Naruto butted in, putting on a fake polite voice and adding a mocking '-sama' to Sasuke's last name. An elegant wave of the tanned hand gestured towards the area around them. "There are _plenty _of empty seats around and I'm sure that there would be someone who wouldn't mind _you_ sitting next to them." The underlying words, _Don't you get that I don't want to sit next to you_? Went unsaid but was understood by everyone that was listening in on their conversation.

Sasuke smoothed his perfect blazer to calm himself and looked persistently into azure eyes that danced in wicked mirth, taunting at him. _Fine. Have it your way. I'll play._ He let a side smirk ease onto his blank face, "I acknowledge the fact that there are plently of available seats that I can take, however, I believe that I have every right to sit there, as I am in the mood to sit in that spot. It is at an optimum distance from both the front and the back of the bus, and I often take this particular seat anyway." He knew that although the other girls wanted to sit next to him, they would always vouch for the choice he made in hopes of gaining his favours. "So, if you would kindly move so that I may sit?"

Oh, for the love of...! The way he spoke was annoying, too. Naruto stuck his chin out defiantly; finally feeling the effects of lack of sleep gnaw like an animal at his temper. "I don't see your name on it. So stop bothering me and find _another_ seat." There. He had said it in plain understandable words.

Stunned silence. It was as though a shockwave was triggered by his words. No one moved. Heck, was anyone even breathing? They simply stared in disbelief at the unrelenting blonde who had rejected Sasuke's request so blantantly. _No one _had _ever _spoken to Uchiha Sasuke like that before.

The stiffling awkwardness was broken by Sakuram who stood in the aisle and bowed deeply, "I apologize on Naru-chan's behalf, Sasuke-kun! Naru-chan's just having a bad day. Please do forgive her!"

What? Naruto almost squawked indignantly. His lovely Sakura-chan had just bowed to the prick and apologized on his behalf? Oh, hell no!

Sakura turned to gaping blonde who had yet to collect his wits with a pleading look, "Naru-chan, please let Sasuke-kun sit in that seat." Even if she couldn't get Sasuke to sit next to her on the bus, at least he would be sitting behind her. And not only that, if she manages to convince Naru-chan to let Sasuke sit where he wanted to, Sasuke would definitely like her more!

Naruto's jaw fell open, "Wha-? B-but, Sakura-chan!" He gasped out. _Why_ would she say such a thing?

"Naru-chan, let Sasuke-kun sit there, that's his favourite spot!" Another girl added. More choruses of, 'Let him sit there' were being called out from all sides of the bus.

After glancing helplessly around, he warily looked up and saw the victory smirk on Sasuke's face. Incensed, a vein popped up on Naruto's forehead and he gnashed his teeth angrily. With a great amount of hesitation, he slowly tucked his legs toward him, forgetting he was wearing a skirt and that he had unintentionally given his self-proclaimed rival a good look at his slender long legs. Twisting slightly he allowed his body to take on the normal sitting position with a low snarl of, "Damn you, Uchiha. I won't forget this…"

Uchiha Sasuke's smirk widened as he sat down. _Naru-chan, huh? _He gazed at the pretty blonde female next to him for a moment, studying her with mild interest. She turned to him with a sneer, "What are you looking at, huh, punk?"

* * *

I give my **HUGE** thanks to all reviewers! You encourage me to keep writing.

Please review if you appreciate my work.


	4. There's Something About Naru

**AN** Did you know? Reviews remind me to update

**Disclaimers apply.**

**Warnings:**  
AU  
Slash  
Language  
Crossdressing  
Possible OOC-ness.

**Summary**: Naruto enrols into a female-exclusive school, posing as a girl just to obtain more information on his crush Haruno Sakura. But everything he's carefully planned goes down the drain with the appearance of one dark-haired boy. SasuNaru. Shounen-ai. Alternated Universe.

Dedicated to _**cynlee**. _Many thanks for always reviewing my stories and chapters! It's always a joy to hear from you!

* * *

**Truly Madly Deeply**

_Chapter Three_  
There's Something About Naru...

By BlueRedemption

* * *

Naruto eagerly jumped off the bus, stretching his arms high over his head and taking a deep breath of fresh air. So this was the hotel whose ballroom they were going to be using for the next few months? Awe filled him as his attention drifted slowly from the large angel fountain in the middle of a well-kept garden all the way to the elegant and elaborate design of Akihabara's most expensive hotels.

It was good to see that the tuition fees he was paying was being put to good use... Honestly, why use an expensive hotel's ballroom when you can practice in the school gym or something? In his opinion, it would be way cheaper and it would come out with the exact same result anyway.

"What's wrong, dobe? Never been to a hotel before?"

A vein popped up on his forehead at the degrading nickname and insult but he didn't bother to turn around to acknowledge the speaker. _Ignore him, ignore him. Not worth your time..._ Instead, he looked around for Ino or Sakura. His sharp eyes easily caught the rose-coloured locks of his crush and he took off, calling out, "Sakura-chan! Wait for me!"

Sasuke scowled at Naru's back. The nerve of that girl...

_Sasuke watched with hidden interest as the blonde beside him who had, __thankfully__, been very quiet ever since he had sat down, started to lean towards the glass window for support, her summer blue eyes closing every now and then. It looked as though she was fighting to keep awake, judging by the way her head would suddenly jerk back up and her eyes would widen every time her body leaned too close to the side every few minutes. She yawned widely, __not bothering to cover her mouth. _

_Sasuke__ mentally__ shook his head at the inelegant action. She wasn't very lady-like. Not only did she have a sharp tongue and an equally temperamental attitude to boot, but __she __also evidently lacked manners and sophistication. Currently, she sat with her legs parted and was slouched in her seat like a__ boy, despite the fact that she was wearing a skirt__. As if__ he had spoken his opinions out loud__, she__ stretched her arms__ broadly__, not bothering to apologize __when her fist__ hit him rather hard on the side of the head. The raven-haired boy's right brow twitched in irritation when a small, barely noticeable side grin appeared on the blonde's face briefly before smoothing out to look __painfully oblivious to her previous actions. Bullshit. T__he hit was __no doubt __intentional!_

_Now, Uchihas weren't conversation starters. Especially not Uchiha Sasuke. He was always the one that people approached to try and start a conversation with, never the other way around. Worshipped openly and adored by all, but he couldn't care less. He learned at an early age that others only wanted to be his friend because of his background and social status. And those idiotic starry-eyed girls only wanted him because of his looks, popularity and family fortune. No one wanted him for _him_ alone. Which was one of the reasons that he kept to himself so much. Hence the reason that despite the fact that he was immensely popular, he really couldn't say that he had any real friends._

_Everywhere he went, people treated him with respect, and so he had a rather unpleasant shock when the loud, blonde female refused to listen to him and was extremely defiant__ to his orders, going as far as to cheekily argue back__. He would normally welcome the fact that the person near him wouldn't pay attention to him, but there was just something about this girl that really caught his interest.__ It wasn't attraction__, or anything.__ After all, s__he wasn't overly __striking or something special__. Her looks were average, but - __Sasuke__ would grudgingly admit __under alcohol __that she was _probably_ just a _little bit_- closer to the__ pretty__ side with her big azure eyes and golden locks than just __average__. She had no curves like some of the__ bold__ girls that tried__ to push themselves against him. __In__ fact, she was rather flat. But, she definitely showed that she had nicely toned legs. _

_However, it hadn't been her looks that had made him rather conscious of her, but it had been her attitude towards him. Curiosity itched at him like something he couldn't scratch. He had to know. __Was she one of the girls whose love letter he had ripped up, or something? He normally threw out at least close to a hundred love letters a day without opening a single one. So, like hell he'd remember. __"Listen...-"__ He started, wanting to find out why exactly why this girl__ was acting towards him in such a cold way._

_She sighed loudly, interrupting him. __"Just __because__ you're sitting next to me, don't feel that it's necessary for you to start a conversation." She __drawled __in__ a bored tone, looking towards the window and concentrating on the scenery that flew past, turning her body slightly so that most of her back was facing him __- clearly indicating her lack of interest in conversing with him. _

Eyes, as dark as the night sky, glimmered with resolve as he watched the short blonde interact animatedly with her friend. He'd find out exactly why this Naru-girl acted the way she did towards him, even if he had to snoop around and dig for information.

* * *

"How disappointing! We've been separated from the boys. I wanted to sit near Sasuke-kun." Ino bemoaned, leaning her cheek on her hand and fixing her cornflower blue eyes at Naruto, studying him absentmindedly. Naru's eyes were unbelievably blue... Funny that she didn't notice before. "You're so _lucky_ he sat next to you."

"You have a warped view of 'lucky'." Naruto muttered darkly, folding his arms and leaning back to relax against the soft cushion of the dining chair. The girls were currently sitting around a luxurious formal dining table, waiting for their etiquette teacher.

Ino grinned and was about to comment when a tall middle-aged lady, wearing a dark red evening gown embroidered in gold, swept into the room in a classy manner and stood proudly beside the head chair. Her doe-brown eyes observed them stiffly, red lips pursed in thought as she waited for silence.

"Welcome, ladies of Kawakami Joushi Koukou. You will all address me as Sou-sama. Here you will learn proper etiquette fit for a young lady like yourself." The woman's glossy black hair was pulled up in an intricately arranged bun. "You will learn how to greet people properly, dance, host, eat, walk, talk and _most_ of all _act_ like the upstanding, refined lady that you are supposed to be."

Naruto snorted at that. The young lady he was supposed to be, eh?

"_Y__ou_! The blonde, what's your name?"

Naruto glanced up and sweatdropped when he realized that he was being targeted by the woman. He slouched further into the seat, attempting to shrink from her laser-like gaze, "Suzumaki Naru..." He replied belatedly.

"Ladies do not make such disgusting noises. And do not sit like that! How improper! Ladies should sit with their knees together and their knees slightly bent in a demure manner!"

Naruto struggled to suppress the oncoming sigh as he copied the way that Ino sat. Yesterday might've been the worst day of his life, but this was definitely almost on par with it.

* * *

"One, two, three, one, two, three – keep to the beat, ladies! One, two, three...Suzumaki, I told you before, your waist is too stiff, loosen it!"

Naruto growled, "I am!" He shouted back with a ferocious glare, frustrated at the fact that he kept being picked on. It seemed that the etiquette teacher from hell was enjoying singling him out every now and then ever since he had sniffed at what she had said at the start of the day. Now she was out to get him. As if this day couldn't get any worse!

"Do not talk to me like that. Ladies should never talk back, and with such a tone of voice! I feel for your mother, having such a delinquent child." The woman huffed, her eyes cold and stern. "I believe you need to cool you head down a bit, Suzumaki. The bathrooms are to the left when you leave the room."

"Yes, ma'am. Excuse me." Naruto gritted out sarcastically and spun around, using all his willpower not to stomp on the ground like a toddler having a tantrum.

She didn't seem to pick up the scorn in his voice, however, as she nodded in approval at his retreating back. "Now, that is the way proper ladies should talk. See, Suzumaki, you're already learning how to talk like a lady."

"'_Now__ that is the way proper ladies should talk_'." Naruto mimicked under his breath as he closed the door behind his back and headed towards the bathrooms, glaring at the floor beneath his feet. "Damn woman."

He roughly shoved the bathroom door open and trudged in, heading straight for the sinks and turning the tap, eagerly splashing the water on his face. God, that felt good. The cool liquid against his flushed face felt incredibly refreshing. Naruto looked up slowly and looked intently at his reflection, his eyes roaming over his pink-tinted cheeks and then water droplets that slowly slid down, leaving glimmering trails against his lightly-tanned skin.

"Stupid, _stupid_ teacher. I'll make sure that she hates her damn job once she's done teaching me. That'll teach her to try and pick on me!" He took a deep calming breath after his loud rant and closed his eyes for a moment.

Opening them again, he got the biggest shock of his life as irritatingly familiar dark eyes stared at his reflection peculiarly in the mirror. He choked on any words that tried to come out.

The silence was broken by Sasuke's smooth voice, "Dobe. Why are you in here?" He was leaning his shoulder against the wall nearby, hands in his pockets, eyes watching Naruto's every move in the mirror intently like a victorious cat that had just trapped an evasive rat.

Shit...! He had entered the male's toilets as a force of habit.

Turning away from the reflection of the Ashira high schooler, he spun around to actually face the boy and pointed his finger, "Wh-what am I doing in here? What about _you_! And don't you make any noise when you move around?" He hollered, alarmed. Cold fear ran down his spine, freezing him in his spot. Damn it, he knew from the start that this infuriating Uchiha was bad news! The rich brat was _really_ grating on his nerves.

An elegant eyebrow arched inquisitively, but his face remained unreadable, "This is the male's toilet, idiot. Can't you read the door sign or distinguish between the male and female pictures? I'm sure you must've noticed the urinals." Sasuke shifted, still keeping Naruto under a thoughtful gaze, "And besides, you were talking to yourself too loudly to even notice I came in."

"Ch. I didn't read the door sign." Naruto grumbled, ignoring the insults and pushing past the taller boy, his heart beating fast. He didn't even have the audacity he normally had to argue with the other boy right now since he was so stunned.

God, he hoped Sasuke was stupid enough to fall for such a lame excuse. He could practically feel the other teen's eyes boring on his back as he pulled the door handle back awkwardly.

As he watched the door close to hide the blonde from view, Sasuke suspiciously contemplated as to why Naru was so shaken up at having been discovered in the male toilets. If it was true that she had simply misread the sign, he highly doubted that she'd look as though she was caught trying to do something she shouldn't. In fact, deducing from the flashes of her fiery personality that he had gathered so far, he would've thought that she'd just screech out that she didn't read the sign and start insulting him right back. The last thing he had actually expected was for her to stutter and hurry right out of the bathroom in order to avoid confrontation.

Something was definitely going on...

* * *

Please leave a review if you appreciate my work.


	5. Bathroom Blues

**AN** Many thanks to my reviewers, and a special shoutout to my anonymous reviewers, mary, ddd, cynlee and SasuNaru Fangurl!

**Disclaimers apply.**

**Warnings**:  
AU  
OOC  
Language  
Crossdressing (don't try this, cause you'll definitely be discovered...)

**Summary**: Naruto enrols into a female-exclusive school, posing as a girl just to obtain more information on his crush Haruno Sakura. But everything he's carefully planned goes down the drain with the appearance of one dark-haired boy. SasuNaru. Shounen-ai. Alternated Universe.

* * *

**Truly Madly Deeply**

_Chapter Four_  
Bathroom Blues

By BlueRedemption

* * *

The unnecessary ballroom lessons with the demonic woman and the ride back with a certain ebony-eyed smirking asshole had left Naruto in the worst mood in his life.

The urge to kill simply would not leave his system.

"S-Suzumaki-chan... a-are you okay?" His meek, sweet-natured roommate, Hyuuga Hinata, asked him in concern. Her pale violet eyes regarding him with a sense of caution as he squeezed a stress ball in his left hand rhythmically like a lifeline, while his right hand's index finger tapped the table erratically.

"Fine." He answered stiffly, almost robotically.

Tsuchi Kin, who was comfortably spread out on the couch, glanced up from the magazine that she was reading; surveying her new roommate with interest. _She looks __almost __ready to commit murder._ She mused, sweatdropping. "Bad day?" She asked casually, flicking the page.

"..."_ If you only knew._ The stress ball dropped from Naru's hand and bounced twice before rolling until it hit the fruit bowl in the middle of the small table, effectively gaining the undivided attention of the two girls in the room. Their observant eyes didn't miss the way Naru twitched violently before she picked up an orange, which was still very much raw - mistaking it for the stress ball.

Her eyes hidden beneath her fringe, Naru's hand squeezed the hard orange, crushing it in her hand as though it was a soft marshmallow. Juice spilled all over the once-perfectly clean mahogany surface. Naru looked up, genuinely surprised at the sudden spray of juice on her hand and shirt. "Huh?" Her baby blues blinked in wonder at the squashed orange in her hand. You could almost see question marks in her eyes.

Kin dropped her magazine in disbelief and Hinata, wide-eyed, edged away guardedly in alarm. The orange, which wasn't even ripe enough to squeeze much juice from - let alone _eat_ - had been squeezed so perfectly that at least half a glass could be filled.

Naru took a deep breath before letting out a long sigh, "I think I need to get some fresh air." She announced, more to herself than to the other two. That said, the short blonde got up, wiped her hand with some tissue on the way to the door and was outside the room before you could say, 'Juicer'.

Her two roommates gaped at the closed door.

It would be safer to stay on Suzumaki Naru's good side...

* * *

He watched distractedly as the soles of his shoes treaded against the lush green grass. He didn't really care that he didn't know where he was going. He just needed to get away to clear his head a bit and maybe hit something, anything, to vent his annoyance. The stress ball had helped - but not by much.

Thankfully, it seemed God generously decided he needed a break after all his pains.

"_Watch out_!"

Naruto looked up just in time to see a blur of black and white head straight for his face.

An audible sound of two objects hitting each other with a considerable amount of force was heard and there were sharp gasps from the grass field below.

"A-amazing!" One of the girls cried out over her speechless companions.

Naruto blew the annoying blonde lock of hair away from his face and picked himself up off the dirt patch that he had landed heavily on, dusting himself off with a slight grimace. It had been a reflex shot. Naruto, who used to play soccer back in primary school, had simply acted on years of training and experience and had immediately reacted when the ball came straight at him. He had jumped up, using the force of his right leg to throw his body to the right, flicked out his left leg to keep his body's mid-air rotation correct and had instinctively kicked out his right foot. The loud sound had been the perfect connection of the front of his right shoe hitting the soccer ball before he fell to the floor.

Despite the rough landing, he couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction humming through his veins at the fact he was able to kick something without holding back. It felt damn good. He had forgotten how much he loved playing soccer.

"Hey, new girl!"

Naruto looked down from the hill he had been walking on and down at the soccer field. He blinked in mild surprise. He hadn't even the faintest idea that the dorm had a soccer field! Lady Luck really must be smiling at him this time. His eyes landed on a tall female who had straw-blonde hair pulled into four pigtails. She motioned for him to come down, "Come over here!" She beckoned, demandingly.

Naruto approached her cautiously, wondering what the she wanted.

She grinned almost predatorily at him and held her hand out, "Sabaku Temari, third year high school and captain of the Kawakami Joushi Koukou Soccer Team." She introduced herself, shaking his hand firmly. Just by the way Temari carried herself and spoke, Naruto could already tell that she not only had confidence, but also a strong personality.

"Suzumaki Naru, first year."

She nodded, pale green eyes analysing him thoughtfully. "First year, hm? Where'd you learn how to kick like that?"

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, "Used to play all the time." He answered truthfully; he didn't see the point in lying about it. It wasn't like girls didn't do sports.

"So, Suzumaki, would you like to fill in? We're just having a practice match and we don't have enough people." There was a glint in her eye that he wasn't sure he liked. He could tell that she was challenging him. But he was never one to back out on a challenge. If there was one thing that he was extremely bad at, it was backing out of them.

"Sure." He met her eyes evenly, blue eyes unwavering.

Temari hid a smile behind her hand with a short cough. She liked this girl already. "Get changed, Suzumaki."

* * *

Naru came sprinting back to the field five minutes later; dressed in a plain white polo shirt, red shorts and white running shoes, her blonde hair tied back into a pony tail.

"You ready, Suzumaki?" Temari faced him in the middle of the wide field, the ball between them, hands on her hips in a relaxed posture. The easterly wind tugged at her clothes and hair, granting the senior a picturesque appearance.

"Iyaaa! Sabaku-sempai is so cool!" Several juniors shouted from the sidelines. "Go, Sabaku-sempai!"

Naruto moved his body into the attacking position, making sure that his intentions to get the ball was clear. "Anytime you are, Sabaku-sempai."

The older teen smiled at the confident move by the blonde, "Let's see what you've got!"

The whistle blew, signalling the start of the game.

Naruto darted in, as quickly as a snake going in for the kill.

Temari gasped, _So fast...!_ Naru disappeared. _Where...?_ She turned her head immediately to look behind her and was shocked that the blonde had not only managed to steal the ball so quickly, but had also been able to get past her in such a short period of time. _When did she...!_

Naruto smirked. _Piece of cake._ He rushed towards the goal, his control of the ball flawless. A girl rushed at him, Naruto continued on the same path, seemingly uncaring if he collided with her. When he got too close, she froze momentarily, startled. In the briefest moment of her hesitation, he put his left foot forward to stop the ball so that it hit the back of his foot, turned clockwise, while at the same time tapping the ball with his right foot so that it turned with him, his body a barrier between his opponent and the ball. It was the perfect way to get past an unshakeable opponent whilst continuing to guard the ball. It was also his favourite move. He passed the shocked brunette and continued his warpath towards the goal.

He easily dodged two other girls before sending the ball shooting with a precise, flying kick towards the corner of the goal posts.

The whistle blew, "Goal!" The umpire called.

High pitched squeals and screams erupted, breaking the sudden lapse of stunned silence after his performance.

"_Uwaaa-_! Suzumaki-sama chou-kakkoi!"

"Suzumaki-sempai sugoi!"

Naruto blinked in surprise as he turned his head towards the sidelines. He had been unaware that their audience had slowly grown while they were playing. Now he had a small group of middle school Kawakami juniors waving at him enthusiastically and screaming out his - fake - name as though he was some rock star. Unsure of what to do, he absently flicked part of the fringe that was falling into his right eye, unaware of the 'ultra cool' image that he was projecting to his new fanbase.

"Kyaaa-! Suzumaki-sama su-te-_kiiii_!" They screamed, eyes glittering brightly. In fact, he could've sworn that one of his juniors had even swooned...

Naruto sweatdropped at the commotion they made. Now why wasn't he this popular when he was playing soccer a boy back in middle school?

"Looks like you have some fans." Temari was smiling gently at him, "I underestimated you. I didn't think such a short, first year girl could play so well. I'll save myself playing against you through to the end; I wouldn't want to make myself look bad in front of my fans."

Naruto twitched slightly at the short comment but let it go, "Looks can be deceiving." He quoted like an old, wise man.

"They certainly are. So, how about it, would you like to join our soccer team? We don't normally let first years join in as a regular in our high school team, but your skills are top-notch. We'd be happy to offer you a place."

A chance to kick soccer balls that he liked to imagine looked like Sasuke's head? Why the hell not!

"Count me in." He folded his arms and grinned, tilting his head slightly.

"Iyaaa~! Suzumaki-sama kakkoi!"

* * *

He came back to his dorm in a _much_ brighter mood than before.

Hinata looked at him oddly as he walked past her on his way to his room, "A-are you feeling better, Suzumaki-chan?" She asked him, a little worried about the sudden one-eighty turn in the personality. You know? The serial killer kind?

He grinned back at her and gave her a thumbs up, "I'm feeling good. I just joined the soccer team." He announced proudly.

She returned his bright smile with her own meek one, "I'm glad that you're feeling better."

"Sou datte ba yo! Well, I'm off to take a shower!"

Was it Naru's time of the month? Hinata had to wonder.

* * *

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door, looking around for a door stop so that he could shower in privacy. The damn door didn't have a lock because it was a shared bathroom. He scowled when he couldn't find one nearby. Finally, getting creative, he tied his new shirt around the door handle and then tied the other end to one of the towel railings right next to the handle.

About to take off his shirt, there was a swishing movement and Naruto turned quickly, startled. His eyes bulged as a girl stepped out from behind one of the showers and he took several steps back hurriedly until he hit his head against the door. Dizzy he turned his head to the side, and squeezed his eyes shut, his cheeks heating up.

"Eh? Suzumaki-sempai? Are you okay?" It was one of the girls from the younger years. She was completely naked.

"F-fine!" Naruto dared not open his eyes.

She approached him, uncaring of the fact that she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. "Why is there a shirt tied to the door?" She asked, clueless, as she worked on getting it untied.

"U-uh... I'm shy. I... um, don't like people seeing me naked." He excused as he stood up, sidling along the wall towards the left so that he wouldn't touch her by accident since he had his eyes closed, "Can you please cover yourself?" He mentally winced at the begging tone his voice had taken.

The younger girl started to laugh, "Sure, sempai. You can look now."

Slowly opening his eyes, he was relieved when she had put the towel around her. She regarded him with amusement. "Suzumaki-sempai, you're so funny."

_You wouldn't think it's funny if you knew I was a boy..._

The door opened and another girl walked in, holding a large bag and a huge towel. She dropped the bag onto the counter with a thud, and opened it, pulling out two different shampoos, conditioner, some body moisturizer, a face exfoliation lotion...

Naruto hung his head dejectedly, silently retiring. He'd take a shower later...

* * *

10.36... It was a good half an hour after curfew already. Perfect. No one would be at the bathrooms at this time! Naruto loosened the wig slightly and grabbed his toiletries as well as a change of clothes. A towel, soap, shampoo, new boxers and a fresh shirt. The necessities, you know?

Opening his door cautiously, he waited until his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the lounge room and small snack kitchen which he shared with the other two girls. He waited patiently, alert to the barest of sounds. It seemed the two girls were already asleep because there were no noises coming from behind their closed doors.

He strategically tiptoed his way to the front door and turned the lock as quietly as he could, holding his breath to minimize any possibility of making any unnecessary sounds. He grimaced and froze when the door squeaked as he opened it halfway. He waited for a moment, eyes darting towards Hinata's door first, before to Kin's. Silence met his ears. He gave a soft sigh of relief and continued to tiptoe his way through the dark halls of the second level, heading towards the bathrooms.

_Safe!_ He gleefully thought to himself as he opened the bathroom door and groped his way around, looking for the light switch. Finding it, he flicked it on, and bright light flooded the room, blinding him momentarily. He blinked a few times to get used to the glare and closed the door behind him. He'd have to make do without the door stop. It didn't really matter anyway. The girls were having their beauty sleep.

He gingerly placed his change of clothes and towel on the racks next to the last shower, which was wedged in the corner and proceeded to strip without caution. Stark naked, he stretched and simply kicked his dirty clothes beneath the racks whilst tossing his wig beside the towel. Stepping into the last shower with his soap, he pulled the curtain close.

The silver shower knob labelled 'H' made a creaking noise as he turned it, and he shivered as cold water hit him. Gah! Stupid water. It should be hot straight away! He hated having to wait for it to get warmer. He stood to the corner of the shower, his hand out to feel the temperature. Feeling the heat slowly start to climb, he quickly turned the other tap, trying to find his favourite temperature. It took a little while to find it, but once he did, it was worth the effort. Closing his eyes calmly, he leisurely tilted his head up to the shower nozzle, enjoying the warm spray of the liquid against his skin. Showers always helped to clear his head.

After a moment of soaking contently beneath the water, he habitually groped on the ground, looking for his shampoo. "Alrighty, where's that shampoo?" He asked himself, finally opening his eyes when he couldn't find it. "Ah, you idiot, you forgot to take it in." He berated himself. Man, he really must be tired. He usually brought it in.

With a flick of his wrist, the shower curtain was shoved to the side. Naruto let out a startled yelp that was immediately cut off as he stepped on the bar of soap that he had left carelessly on the shower's floor and slipped.

It felt as though everything was in slow motion as he fell backwards, his horrified azure eyes staring back into shocked green orbs.

He fell back onto his buttocks; legs spread-eagled and bearing his pride and joy openly as he stared up at the girl above him in pure terror from his position on the floor.

It was over.

He felt his breath leave his body.

He waited with a bated breath for her to scream.

* * *

Oh god... S-Sakura...!

Please review if you appreciate my work.  
Constructive criticism is highly encouraged to improve my skills.


End file.
